The Biostatistics Core has worked in close collaboration with the principal investigators of the three projects and the other cores of this revised SPOTRIAS proposal. This collaboration has resulted in the development of hypothesis-driven, rigorous data analysis plans for each of the three projects. The Data Management and Biostatistics core will provide resources to assist in the conduct and analysis of research in such a way that quantitative analyses are appropriate and illuminating. The core will assist in the creation and management of the necessary databases and integrating data collected in the other Cores and Projects for subsequent reporting and analsis. The Core director and co-investigators have extensive experience in biostatistical support and the development and management of Data Management cores for similar projects. The Biostatistics Core will serve as a resource and collaborator for all three projects and the cores related to this SPOTRIAS Center. Specifically the Biostatistics Core will: 1. Consult in the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques for each of the three projects. 2. Collaborate in data analysis and report preparation for all cores and the three projects. 3. Collaborate in the design of all forms to be used. 4. Support data entry and data management procedures for the CRRG stroke registry (Core B) and the three projects to achieve cost-effective data acquisition. 5. Facilitate access by all intramural and extramural SPOTRIAS investigators to data collected by the cores and projects.